


Late Nights

by Blissful_Rouzes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grenda a cop, Older Candy and Grenda, Oneshot, they're so cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Rouzes/pseuds/Blissful_Rouzes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy finds herself worrying about Grenda's health when she's late coming back from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

Candy was never one to fret over small things, like someone being a few minutes late, or if the milk was a day past its expiration date. But she always found herself worrying if Grenda wasn’t home by midnight. It started as a small worry, five minutes after, and her worry grew. She knew that nothing was wrong, usually at least. Though she couldn’t help the thoughts that permeated her mind, that pierced her heart.

 

She let out a soft sigh, looking over to the door again, taking a sip from her cup of tea. It was now 12:45 and her long time lover still showed no signs of being home. She became antsy again, picking her phone up to check for any new messages. Frowning at a whopping zero.

 

She downed the rest of her drink, before rising. She would keep herself busy until the other arrived, making herself another pot of tea, picking up a few pieces of trash, vacuuming to pass the time. By the time she finished it was 1:30, and she felt damn tired. She plopped down onto the couch, running a hand through her hair, pushing stray strands back into place.

 

\--

 

Grenda arrived home at 3 am, rubbing her eyes, peering inside before sighing, trudging in and closing the door behind her, making certain to flick the lock. She scanned the room before her eyes landed on her ‘Sweet’. She smiled lopsidedly, trekking over to her, scooping her up in her arms, heading to the master bedroom before gently depositing the smaller woman onto the bed, mindful as she covered her with their blanket.

 

She bowed down placing a gentle kiss on the other’s forehead, turning as she went to go clean up before bed, heading into their bathroom, closing the door as she turned on the shower. She was out  after ten minutes or so, changing into her pyjamas and clambering into bed, once again being mindful of her sleeping partner. The other’s stirring informed her she didn’t do as well as she hoped.

 

“Gren..da?” The other slurred, only half awake now. The other shushed her, picking her glasses off her face and setting them on the nightstand.

 

“Go to sleep, sweetie” Grenda laughed soft, leaning close to kiss Candy’s cheek, earning a bashful giggle from the older of the two. They nuzzled close together, Candy wrapping her thin arms around the other’s large frame, pressing her face into the crook of her neck.

 

“Grenda…?” The other began after sometime, eyes closed. Grenda responded with a soft hum. Candy took this as cue to continue, “What kept you out so late tonight?” Grenda offered a chuckle, tightening her grip on the other.

 

“Paperwork” She answered dismissively, shifting to be closer to the other.

 

“You need to get that done faster then” Candy placed a gentle kiss on the other’s neck before continuing. “You had me worried sick.” Grenda nodded her head, kissing Candy’s forehead.

  
“I’ll work on it.” She finished with a chuckle. They fell asleep, being kept warm by their own heat and the blankets tugged over them.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a cute ship I will fight you about this.


End file.
